The invention is in the area of chain saws angularly adjustable in relation to the work surface for purpose of detailed freehand milling of dimensional lumber.
______________________________________ Cross references ______________________________________ 3,092,156 6/63 Hayden 143-32 3,845,556 11/74 Edmunson 30/381 3,864,830 2/75 Haddon 30/371 3,965,788 6/76 Granberg 83/745 4,476,759 10/84 Aderneck 83/574 4,854,206 8/89 Wilfong 83/745 5,077,896 1/92 Rivera 30/22 5,427,007 6/95 Bystrom 83/871 ______________________________________
No federally funded R&D was involved in this invention.